creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Refuge Some 3 days ago, I uploaded the creepy pasta The Refuge. I read the deletion reasons and in turn responded to this by sending it to the writer's workshop and doing some major edits. Overall I changed the clichéd ending and tried to correct the format issues. I also double checked with the quality standards. Currently this is the link: ~~~~ BTW, the whole signature thing isn't quite working so just in case, [[User:Moblie707|Moblie707] (talk) 18:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is actually pretty decent, content-wise. I'll allow you to reupload it under the condition that you fix the formatting. No need to indent. Also, the words in the attic don't need to be big like that. It actually takes away from the story as it is now. I'd recommend just using italics instead to get your point across. Just add two apostrophes before and after what you want italicized. Finally, get rid of the "p class" stuff in each paragraph. Simply no need for it, and it has the potential to create edit conflicts. :Here is a pastebin to your story in case you didn't keep a copy stored locally http://tny.cz/e5360820. Make the corrections, and reupload away. If you have any other questions, please let me know. :Mystreve (talk) 13:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Knitting a Rainbow So a long time ago I uploaded a story called "Knitting A Rainbow" which actually stayed on the site for quite some time. All of a sudden I was told that it got deleted because since I mentioned Liu )at the very end and was basically just fan service it) was deleted and I was told to put it on "The Spinpasta Wiki". I could have put any name there and it'd be no different, honestly, the only reason I mentioned him was because not only did I do a re-write of Jeff the Killer (which I'm going to actually do another proof read on so I wouldn't suggest reading it quite yet) but I just wanted to pu in something that most people knew in a spot where it could have been anyone. I'd prefer to keep him in and I wish for you to understand my frustration since puttin the story on the spinpasta wiki would, in my opinion, be cheating. I hope you get why I'd feel like it'd be cheating/don't want to put it on the spinpasta wiki. Link to the story (tumblr): http://defseattle-d-a-p.tumblr.com/post/102964406428/knitting-a-rainbow (Side note: I emailed support about this and I was told to contact Lolskeletons but I felt like I should go here first, and they may have actually told me to contact an admin but I remember distinctly them telling me about Lolskeletons) D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 16:39, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, if we bend the rules for you on this, we'd have to do it for everyone. You even say that the insertion of "Liu" was because people would recognize it. That alone violates the "No Spinoff" rule. Sorry, but unless you can engineer your story to not have any spinoff aspects, the story remains deleted. :Mystreve (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) J-18 My story "J-18" was deleted because of several reasons. I am only a newbie and I have revised my story. I would like it back on the site. Insanegamer1129 (talk) 05:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC)insanegamer1129 J-18 :Well, a "number of reasons" seems a little vague, but looking over your story, I can see why it has been deleted. :First off, while you do have the writing mechanics down decently (e.g. spelling, grammar and spacing) the story is much too short and suffers from passive writing. It moves too quickly for the reader to be interested in what's going to happen next and a lot of the sentences are just blandly describing what is happening without much detail or imagery. :"He began to shout in an incomprehensible tone." :"They began to commit suicide and homicide." :"Then a humanoid dropped from the ceiling. " :The whole story just reads like a sequence of events with a loose story connecting them. In addition, the premise itself also isn't anything special- a "science experiment gone wrong" theme isn't anything new, we've seen it before. This story doesn't introduce anything interetsing enough to redeem that. :All in all, I'm denying this appeal because the story was not well-written and too short to feel like a real story in the first place. It needs a great deal of work if you want it to be accepted and I would advise moving on to another idea as this one does not seem very promising. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The Demon with My Brother's Face Hi, I wrote the story The Demon with My Brother's Face, but accidently uploaded the incomplete version. I understand why it was removed, but can it be put back up with the correct ending, "BANG. I felt something wet under me, and opened my eyes. My brother was lying in a pool of blood, another police officer standing right behind him, holding a gun. Whoever it was that tried to kill me, it wasn't my brother. Surely he wouldn't have done that to me. And I couldn't have lost my brother. If I did...I might lose my mind. I might go for blood." If I add that, will it be good enough? --Dat Everyday Jew (talk) 01:12, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Wording issues: "...our parents fell ill to a fatal disease." (Could use a little more description. What disease? How did both contract it?) "The site (sight) of that face..." :The story also feels really rushed. There is no build-up/allusion to the brother's loss of sanity so it comes off as spur of the moment and nonsensical. He just lost his parents so his first reaction is to also murder his brother? :The ending also seems rushed. "If I did...I might lose my mind. I might go for blood." Build on it some. As it stands, this story really comes off as hastily written and not that well told. I'm sorry, but I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Noises from Downstairs Hi, I would like to make an appeal to be able to re-upload my story 'Noises from Downstairs'. This was deleted a few days ago, so I posted it into the writer's workshop and received some feedback regarding some grammatical issues and how to overall better my story. Taking this on-board, I have re-written many parts and (hopefully) made it meet the quality standards. Having read over the new story I have written I would like to be able to re-upload it, perhaps under a different title like 'Little Feet' if that makes it more convenient. Thank you, Natalo (talk) 04:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Um, pass me the most recent version through my talk page, as it sounds like the one in the ::Writer's Workshop isn't the one you want to upload. I'll read it and give you approval or ::denial, alright? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) The Midnight Visitors My first creepypasta was this and I was excited to post it because it has an alien theme to it, and most stories here aren't about aliens and mine was inspired from an actual alien sighting case. The photos I used on it were from a case in London in 1999 but to be more creative and original I made it be set in Indiana in 1995, plus give a name to the man involved who in the real case is unknown. Since creepypasta told me to avoid cliches I did with this alien story, and since most alien stories I've heard are about either seeing a ufo or being abducted this one was much more creative in being seeing aliens in an urban area. I was disappointed to see it was deleted. I read over the quality standards to see the wiki wanted proper spelling grammar and punctuation, and since I worked for a while on my story I think I rushed the reading through a bit as I had little time left. But I read through it again now and fixed the few errors I found, and then I made it better by adding more terror and fear during the climax than before where I had a few comforting sentences. For example I replaced "Riley began to joke that he was going mad" to "with the horrible feeling of being chased by a mysterious presence behind him." Now am I good author I'm writing a novel myself and used to think I wasn't that good but when I went on writing help sites I saw I'd done everything right, so would my story be accepted now that I've fixed it? Here's the link, I reposted it on my talk page so whoever reads this post can read it. Thanks. http://nine.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Death4#My_creepypasta :Denied per my message on your talk page. Mystreve (talk) 20:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) The Cat Who Killed Sanity The Cat Who Killed Sanity, was only up for a minute. I though that I should put it up and then edit it so that if my ipad died it would still be there. I wasn't even done with it. Could I finish it so then you could see if its good? :Your pasta suffered from a directionless plot; it wasn't going anywhere. It contained one or more creepy clichés, the two glaring ones being a) the black cat and b) red eyes. Moreover, as you said, it was unfinished. We don't accept unfinished pastas here. If you like, you can finish your story and post it on the Writer's Workshop for feedback. But if I were you, I'd scrap it and start on a new project. Likferd (talk) 02:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You can't upload unfinished pages. You need to finish the story before you can upload it. Additionally from the two paragraphs you have so far, I can see a number of issues with quality standards. ::"One day I was walking to school at 7:10 when I saw a pair of red eyes. They quickly left my mind because my friend had just arrived to walk with me to school. (Why did the protagonist only see a pair of red eyes if you mention the time as 7:10? Everything would be fairly visible.) It was our first day of high school so we started to run. We were going to be late to school if we didn't. After Social Studies was lunch. We were eating lunch outside when a cute little black cat with blue eyes walked up to us and sat down .I(spacing issue) though (thought) its eyes turned red for a second when I was thinking about feeding it some of my sandwich but decided not to. It got up and ran away at the sound of the bell. ::"When our last period of school was over we decided to go and look for that cute black cat. "I think it was a girl, don't you?" I said to my friend. Of course she agreed with me because that(')s what she does. Agree. After a few minutes we stopped. We needed to get home and finish our homework before dark. That(')s a rule in my house.The(space needed) next day my best friend, Sirina, was sick and couldn't walk with me to school. I felt bad for her because we had art today and that(')s her favorite subject. I was walking to school when I saw the same pair of red eyes." ::The plot needs to be fleshed out and more descriptive. As it stands, the description of the school day comes off as a list and really isn't that necessary. I would strongly suggest taking this story to the writer's workshop for feedback. In its current form, I am turning down this appeal. Complete it and revise it if you wish to upload it here and do another appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I recently uploaded my first pasta here on the wiki, but apparently it wasn't up to the qaulity standards? I'm confused as to how exactly it did not meet the standards. The pasta was entitled Average Joe Average Joe I recently uploaded my first pasta here on the wiki, but apparently it wasn't up to the qaulity standards? I'm confused as to how exactly it did not meet the standards. For all my work I made sure to profread it and edit out grammatical error and whatnot so as far as that goes I don't think it should be deleted. I even got the opninion of someone on writers workshop who said it looked good and that they enjoyed it. :First and foremost, the story needs to be broken up some. (It is basically one large paragraph.) :Wording: "intent and purposes" should be "intents and purposes" (as both should reflect a plural state. "I don’t know if it was the way the coffee tasted more bitter and coppery then usual or the fact that the air seemed a bit more stagnant and polluted then (than) it usually was in my small one bedroom apartment located deep in the heart of good ol’ NYC, but it didn’t matter because I had a job to do and my boss was already pissed that I had been late two weeks prior." (That sentence should be broken up some) :Punctuation issues: "When I finally arrived at the office it wasn’t any better(period or comma missing) I again received multiple looks from my co- workers(co-workers,) many of whom said that I looked like absolute shit and smelled not much better." (Awkward phrasing at the end) "Eventually it came time to leave and since I was the last one out(,) it was my job to close up and lock the doors." :Story issues. So the protagonist was mauled/killed by a rabid dog six weeks ago, but he's still going to work (and no one was made aware that he had died?). Then there's this line: "Right about now you’re thinking(,) “Anon(,/.) there’s nothing out of the ordinary(Extra space) about this at all!”" This line would really benefit from some elaboration like maybe adding: "Why are you typing this?" and then using that as a jumping point to build on why the protagonist is writing this. As it stands, it just comes off as a break in immersion while telling the story. The ending comes off as a bit anti-climactic. "That’s when I remembered. I died six weeks ago when I was mauled by a rabid dog. I was a zombie." It is an interesting premise, but there are some flaws in its execution. It could use a little more build-up and description. As of now, I agree with Likferd's decision to delete this story for wording, punctuation, formatting, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Warmth Sorry if my story wasn't up to par. Sorry if people can't understand it. I just thought I'd write something for the winter season. My English Teacher thought it was a unique way to write. Not alot was described in things like setting or characters. The plot was there. A simple story of a person trying to save a kid in a blizzard. I thought it was good. Oh well. Apparantly it sucked. I did make it in 10 minutes afterall. I tried. ::It's certainly unique. However it's confusing and vague. There's nothing indicating a blizzard is involved. It sounds more like the character is getting eaten by buzzards or by a group of animals taking turns to bite into him. :When the plot you had in mind can be interpreted into something so different, it's a sign it needs a serious rewritting. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :: :: It is vague because you're supposed to think about it. I thought I'd use a comment to show that it was a blizzard all along. I called it Warmth because what was happening was the exact opposite. But if people need things handed to them to keep them from being confused then I will conform. It just won't feel the same. PS. It is rewriting. No one writs stories. ~ So Sunny A Smile That Can Kill I wish for my story (A Smile That Can Kill) be un-deleted because over the year that i was gone i have updated my story so it flows better and i do wish to get feed back on my story. I am sorry for the lack of it being good, i was a newbee writer that wanted to see what i could do and failed,so i asked some of my writer friends to review my story and for the most part it was good just needed to be fixed in some places. thank you for thinking it over, Fox :Let's start with the opening. "Some say I have a smile that can kill and sometimes my smile can kill literally, well I do(comma missing) my smile is just an effect because of what i (I) do, let me tell you how it all began, how my smile began to kill." This is a run-on sentence and really comes off as clunky, redundant (Smile is repeated four + times in a sentence.). :While on the topic of run-on sentences: "My name is Roxie Prox or Ana Zeirkel whatever my foster parents wanted to call me, I liked Roxie better, I never knew my real parents they left me on a door step when I was seven days old.", "There was a letter on my basket(,) it read “raise her well” and it had a circle with a X threw (through) it, when I was a kid(,) i (I) was diagnosed with paranoia,schizophrenia(space missing) and multiple personality disorder,but (space needed) my parents just pushed it off as being a child...", "oh here (how) they wrong,when(space) I took my meds I always smiled(,) there was never a frown on my face until my third foster mother snapped and started to drink excessively and (redundancy) she could no longer afford my expensive meds, my smile faded into a sour frown(.) after a few months(,) she passed away from alcohol poisoning or so that's (it) says in the report(,/.) truth is there were voices in my head that told me how to cleanly and safely dispose of her, they told me how to empty her lungs and reduce the swelling,for the first time in months(,) I actually smiled and I found killing people enjoyable.", etc. :Punctuation errors: you leave out a massive number of commas from sentences needing them. Look at the selections above for reference. A helpful hint for this would be, try reading your story aloud and seeing where the pauses come naturally. Nine times out of ten, there should be a comma where there is a pause in flow. Periods missing from the end of sentences: "I happily agreed with the voices, I couldn't tell if she was happy because I sewed a smile into her face and her cry was like a laugh so I assume she was happy(period missing)", "So I begain to my tactical plain of disposing of my evil ‘mother’ , the plan was simple, cause as much pain to her as possible but make a clean getaway(period missing, also could be broken into two separate sentences)", "“I’m going to make you smile mother(,/.)” I said" Apostrophes missing from words indicating possession and contractions like wouldn't: "mother(')s room " :Capitalization errors: you forget to capitalize "I" a number of times as well as some lines of dialogue. “what (What) the heck are you doing you little runt!” she growled(period missing)", “stop right now you runt!", “my name is Roxie not Ana(period/coma missing)” :Wording errors: "My last and final mother was a thirty year old women who was sweet lady to her friends but behind doors she her heart(sic) was made out of pure black ice...", " I sighed taking it off then i (I) threw it on to the floor then wandered into my ‘mothers’ ('mother's') room again and this time I rummaged thru (through) her shirts..." :Story issues: this really comes off as an attempt to introduce your OC/creepypasta character, but there really isn't an involving story here. (Abused girl, snaps, murders.) We get a lot of these stories and very few actually deviate from that generic plot. On a side note: Proxy stories are considered a violation of the Spinoff/Blacklisted subject rule ("had a circle with a X threw...") and also, why would a parent brush a diagnose like schizophrenia, paranoia, dissociative identity disorder as 'being a child'? You also mention in the opening that the character's smile can kill, but she literally never kills any character with her smile. I'm turning down this appeal on the grounds it doesn't meet quality standards. I notice you have re-worked this story multiple times and as much as I like to discourage someone's idea, I feel like it is necessary in this instance. Trying to make a story a vehicle for an OC rarely turns out well. This guide should help a bit in explaining that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Your Children Will Burn I uploaded a story around this time yesterday. I've double checked through all editing mistakes there could possibly be and haven't found any. The current link to my story is: {Your Children Will Burn?s=wl } Fireassassination (talk) 07:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC)